Halloween Themes Challenge
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Ghosts, jack 'o lanterns, and witches fill theses stories as some will scare you while others will give you that nice autumn feel. 15 Halloween Themes Challenge, filled with pompous pep and pitch pearl.
1. BOO!

And here is the first of the Halloween challenge! Themes, challenge, I'm not sure which it is.

This one is Pitch Pearl~

* * *

A sigh escaped the teen as he leaned on the window sill, the crisp autumn air blowing across his face. It was Halloween and like usual, his parents made him stay home for fear of ghosts. In the past he had been at least allowed out, but after an incident with the Fright Knight and Phantom a few years back, that changed. He probably could have pushed the issue, he was seventeen after all. Being grounded though wasn't going to change anything.

Danny glared down at the failed test on his desk before moodily resting his chin on the sill. A hovering white sheet appeared before him, just outside his window. "Boo!" The sheet blew gently in the wind as it hovered in front of him. Green orbs glowed behind the sheet, only the light made it through giving an eerie impression perfect for Halloween.

"Not now Phantom." With that, Danny turned away from the ghost. The floating sheet then appeared before him. White gloved hands came up from under, pulling it back to show a head of white hair and green eyes. The ghost frowned as he let the sheet fall to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm grounded because of you," he responded agitatedly. Ignoring the ghost hero, he turned back to look out the window, trick or treaters quickly filling the streets. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phantom look at his test, understanding filling his features immediately.

"Oh come on Danny, it's one test!"

"That you got me grounded for because I failed!" He threw the paper at the specter before moving from the window to his desk. The teen pulled out the extra credit he would have to do in order to make up for the failed grade.

"It's not my fault you skipped class."

Clenching his pencil tightly, he almost grabbed the thermos sitting in his desk drawer. "I skipped class because of _you_!"

"You could have said no," Phantom replied simply.

Letting his head fall to the desk, he groaned in defeat. "Like hell I would have made you stop halfway through giving me a blow job in order to go to class. Not to mention you kept going afterwards…" In some ways it was his own fault for not pushing his boyfriend away in the beginning, but he couldn't help it. Unless his parents weren't home, like tonight, they couldn't do much at his house. So every other place they could get away with, they did. Even pushing the boundaries of public places. Phantom's favorite spot, besides his bed, was floating and invisible in the middle of the park...

Cool hands began to massage his shoulders and he sighed. "Was it because you wanted to go to that party?"

"Sam hosts the best parties, especially tonight, despite her parents hating it. I can't sneak out either, my parents are out patrolling the town since it's Halloween."

"But that means they're not here right now," Phantom whispered, his voice turning low and husky. The hands slipped down the front of his shirt, caressing his chest. Gasping, he tried to bite back the moan, but couldn't stop himself from arching into the touch. "And we haven't been able to make use of your bed lately." Teeth nibbled his ear, causing him to let loose the moan in his throat.

"T-That doesn't mean...fuck," he gasped when the gloved hands pinched his nipples as lips and teeth sucked on his neck. "I'm still...mad at you," he barely managed out, his eyes slipping closed. He briefly registered the room getting darker from behind his eyelids and a small click in his ears as the hands and mouth worked on his skin.

All of a sudden, the sound of a charging ectogun filled their ears as his door was thrown open, causing the raven hair to jump. Startled, he felt a blush fill his cheeks as his parents pointed their guns at Phantom. An annoyed glare filled the specter's face as he grabbed the sheet and quickly flew off. The ghost hunters not daring to shoot with their son in the way; allowing the hero to easily fly out the window and turn invisible. That was when Danny realized Phantom had turned off the light and moved his chair closer to his bed. Cursing softly under his breath, he glared at his boyfriend who left him to deal with his parents.

"Danny!" His mother cupped his face in her hands as he tried to move away. "Are you okay? Did Phantom hurt…" That was when she saw the love marks on his neck. Flinching, he tried to move away as she gripped his shoulders. "Did he do something to you baby? Did he.." It took Danny only a second to realize where this talk was going.

"I'm fine mom! He didn't do anything." Not now at least. His mom fretted over him while his dad looked out the window, a glare on his face as he kept his eyes out for the ghost hero. His parents had probably seen Phantom floating outside the window with the sheet on before the specter came into his room.

Groaning, the teen spent the next hour convincing his parents he was fine.

Phantom's 'boo' may not have scared him, but his parents charging into his room sure did.


	2. Pumpkin

Hnggg I wrote this and I love it. That doesn't happen often. I hope it conveys to you guys the feeling it gave me while writing/editing it.

Enjoy~

This one is pompous pep~

* * *

Vlad hummed softly as he began to cut the pumpkin up. The seeds were already out and on a cookie sheet to dry while he worked on the actual pumpkin itself. His hair was in a high ponytail as the autumn breeze blew into the kitchen, causing the small wind chime to twirl over the sink. Soft dings filled his ears as he worked.

Danny sat at the table, newspapers all over the wood, a few pumpkins surrounding him. He had his own cookie sheet filled to the brim with seeds and pulp. All of the pumpkins around him were empty now and were in the process to be prepared to be carved. His tongue poked out in concentration as he used a knife made out of his ectoenergy to carve.

Finished with the pumpkin he was on, Vlad went over and grabbed the cookie sheet of seeds and pulp. He ruffled the raven hair as he passed, a fond smile on his face. Danny glanced up and gave him a bright smile of his own before he went back to carving.

As the billionaire began to hum again, he got to work on separating the seeds and the pulp. The seeds going onto a different cookie sheet to dry while the pulp was being separated into containers to cook with later. His thoughts drifted as he worked, the calm and relaxing atmosphere filling up the air in the kitchen.

"Vlad!" Danny called his name suddenly. Turning around, he saw the finished pumpkin sitting proudly on the table. A cat was carved into it. Apollo specifically. The black cat rested in the bay window on the other side of the room, sleeping on the pillow there.

Walking over to it, he smiled. "Excellent job Daniel. It looks just like him." Seeing a bit of pumpkin pulp on the young man's cheek, he leaned over and licked it off, loving the blush that quickly filled the skin.

"Vladddd," the young halfa whined, but wrapped his arms around the billionaire's waist. Vlad laughed as he ran his fingers through the raven hair. His heart beating happily in his chest. The smell of pumpkins filled the air as they made hot chocolate before sitting on the back porch.

The hybrids talked and laughed as they drank, curled under a blanket on the porch swing; the orange, red, and gold leaves swirling in the wind.

Autumn always was Vlad's favorite time of year.


	3. Darkness

Read the title carefully anddddd bam, you'll see the genre of this one.

Slightly graphic, but not too much.

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

The darkness was all around him, no light anywhere. "Phantom?" The teen called out, blindly searching for the ghost. "Please...I'm scared…I don't want...please." His bare foot touched something that was slimy, causing him to gasp and yank his foot back. The sound of a door opening filled his ears and he turned towards it, not knowing what or who was entering the room.

A soft glow radiated from his side and he quickly turned towards the source. There was Phantom, standing behind the familiar glass as green eyes gazed down at him. The lights in the room quickly took away the darkness, causing the raven haired boy to blink at the sudden change. Relief filled him for a moment at not being in the dark anymore. Before he could look around the somewhat familiar room, he noticed someone else in there with him.

Another human stood across from him. Someone he recognized. Dash. "Fenton? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Before Danny could answer, Phantom spoke up from his perch.

"You two are here to fight. Victor gets to live. If you can reach the weapons on the walls, you can use them. You will receive food and a bed to sleep in if you kill the other instead of just incapacitating them. You will begin when the chime sounds." Dash seemed to struggle with understanding the instructions as Danny glanced around the room, already looking to see what the obstacles were and his weapon choice.

The room was the size of one football field and the terrain was that of a swamp this time. The water was slimy along with most of the things in the room. There were a few trees, but not many were close to the walls near the weapons. The cuff on his ankle held him close to his starting point in a corner. The same starting point he had been at every time except for the first.

The starting point that was meant for victors.

And he wouldn't lose.

Because if he lost, he would lose Phantom.

And if he lost, he would be stuck in the dark.

Spotting his favored sword up high, he groaned. The ghost had put it up high on purpose, making it more of a challenge. Glancing at the metal cuff on his arm that kept his ghost powers suppressed, he idly scratched at the edge. The skin had long sinced been healed and no longer chaffed or bothered him. He didn't even notice the weight anymore.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed down, giving the impression of time just after the sun set. Looking up to Phantom, their eyes locked and a shiver raced down his spine at the unspoken message.

Win.

Or lose everything.

The familiar chime sounded and he dashed off through the slime coated puddles towards any weapon he could reach. Spotting a small knife, he ran over to a moss covered tree. Wiping the slime off his feet, he bounced off the trunk to get a running start. Dashing up the wall, Danny easily caught the knife and landed swiftly, jogging off towards the section of the wall that had ropes.

Taking his second look at his former bully, he saw Dash looking around scared and confused. The large teen didn't know what to do or really understand what was going on despite the instructions. Danny knew that Phantom had personally chosen the jock.

A way of revenge for the teen.

Danny didn't like revenge though, but he saw the message the ghost was telling him. Kill him, or you won't get _anything_ for a long time. The raven hair couldn't afford to be weak for the next fight, so he had no choice. Really, he hadn't had a choice in a long time.

And he couldn't disappoint Phantom.

Never.

Dashing up the side of the nearest wall, he grabbed another knife. As he ran to the ropes, he threw one of the knives up and cut the rope down. It fell a few feet from him. Just as Danny collected it, he realized that Dash was watching him, realizing what he was doing.

The jock's fight or flight mode finally kicked in and it choose fight. A slimey rock was in Dash's hand as he sprinted towards the hybrid. Grabbing the rope, he ran towards his sword, tying the rope around the base of the second knife. A few rocks flew past him, barely missing his head and back.

"Shit," he cursed softly, pushing his legs faster. He may have been fast, but Dash was pretty strong and could hurl the rocks close to him. Finding the tree closest to his favored sword, he ran up it. Grabbing the first branch, he swung around it before landing on the next one. A glance down showed an angry, yet still terrified jock, below him. Climbing higher, he got close to the wall.

Dash had begun throwing rocks up into the tree, but the branches blocked them from hitting the hybrid. His heart leapt in his chest when the jock attempted to climb the tree, but couldn't get enough strength or speed in his legs to reach the first branch. Taking a deep breath, Danny focused on the sword, or any decent sized weapon.

He may be strong, but he didn't need to get injured while fighting Dash. That was something Phantom would reward him even more for. If he came out of it with few injuries. A reward that made Danny feel like he was home and this reality wasn't happening. Home and cuddling with Phantom on the couch…

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he got to work on the sword. Tying the rope to his hand and wrist, he threw the knife to the sword. It missed and he quickly reeled it in before the teenager below could grab it. Tossing the knife once more, it latched around the sword.

Danny looked down, finding Dash across the swamp trying to reach an axe. It was a bit too high, but his fingers would brush the hilt. Jumping down and rolling to break the fall, the hybrid ignored the slime and water covering him as he yanked the sword down, easily catching it. Untying the rope from the knife, he wrapped the rope around his waist before hooking the knife in the rope.

Running towards the jock, he saw Dash turn around from the noise. With empty hands, the teenager ran towards the hybrid, fear and adrenaline in his eyes. When they got close to each other, Dash started to slow before attempting to turn around. He had seen Danny's stance, the way he knew how to handle a weapon. The resolve in his eyes with no hesitation.

Pushing his legs just a bit more, he lunged just as the teenager turned around, pushing his sword through skin, bone, blood, and muscle. The jock stilled for a moment, turning his head around to look at Danny. The hybrid averted his eyes, unable to meet the gaze of his opponent. Blood running down white skin and cloth caught the corner of his eye, but still he didn't look.

The heavy body began to slump and the raven hair pulled his sword out before letting it fall. A glance down showed mud, water, slime, and blood coating him. As he took a deep breath, the sound of clapping filled his ears. Blue eyes shifted from the blood pooling around the jock to the glass window high on the wall.

"Congratulations Danny." A beep filled his ears, signalling the bracelet's power being reduced, the feeling of cold filling his chest just a little more than before. Which would allow him to fly and phase into the room where Phantom waited. Dropping the sword and phasing off the rope and knife, he hopped into the air, a small smile forming on his face as the light in the arena turned off. The dark swallowed him for only a moment until he reached the room with Phantom.

He would get a warm bed until the next fight along with plenty of food at every meal. Not to mention spending time with his ghost. No darkness at all during those times, always in the light. And lots of sex to congratulate him for a wonderful fight and extracting revenge he didn't want to take. But he would take anything he could get, which meant fighting like a robot and doing exactly as his ghost wished.

And the cycle would repeat until the day came when either Phantom grew bored of him.

Or,

He lost the fight.

Then the darkness would swallow him and he would never see light again.


	4. Ghost

Haunted houses, Halloween parties, and cute headless ghosts.

This one is pompous pep~

* * *

Vlad smiled as he walked through his mansion, admiring Danny's handiwork and all the decorations. Their haunted house had gone amazing, everyone enjoyed it. It probably helped that the teen used his powers to scare them. They only needed the young halfa since he could easily duplicate himself and the billionaire had taught him how to temporarily change his form.

They had sectioned off one of the wings for the haunted house while the main section was for the party. Vlad played host while Danny played ghost. With an unlimited budget, the ghost hero had managed to definitely provide the best decorations. Certain hallways were coated in ice from the ghost zone, molded to what Danny wanted and then coated with slime or blood.

The hallway suddenly dropped in temperature as a low and ominous sound surrounded him. Ice began to shift and change, seeming to come closer to him. A blur of black and white whirled around the man. It suddenly stopped in front of his face as a headless Danny floated in front of him, his own head hanging from his belt. Ectoplasm dripped from both his head and neck. A sword of ice was in the ghost hero's hand, fake blood dripping from it. The normally spotless suit was covered in rips and tears, wounds never stopping their flow. Ectoplasm and blood covered the white hair in random spots while the eyes gazed up to see their potential scaree.

"Vlad!" It was odd to watch the young halfa move his head from his belt to be put back in place. Ectoplasm danced around the cut around Danny's neck as his head was reconnected to his body. "Is the party over?" His lover smiled at him while he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Wrapping his arms around the lean frame, he smiled down proudly. "Yes, it ended about ten minutes ago. Feeling the teen's spectral tail wrap around his thigh, he nuzzled their noses. "You did wonderfully, my little ghost."

A bright smile filled Danny's face as he quickly kissed the billionaire. "Did anybody want you to go through the haunted house?"

"A few, but I declined." He began to kiss down the young halfa's jaw, his arms wrapping tighter.

"Why? Didn't you want to see it?"

"I just told them I had my own little ghost that could 'haunt' me later."

Danny laughed as he kissed Vlad back, the ice core thrumming against the billionaire's racing heart. "You're such a cheesehead," the teen stated with a laugh. "But I love you."

"And I you, my cute little ghost."


	5. Witch

Oops, I'm supposed to update this once a day, but I keep forgetting. Meh, that just means you get two a day instead.

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

"Phantom, this isn't funny," Danny grumbled as he glared at the ghost. The white haired specter just laughed as he floated next to the teen.

A white glove came up to wipe away an ectoplasmic tear. "It's so funny. Come on! It's Halloween, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, nobody will know."

The blush flamed further across the pale face as he threw the broomstick at the hero. "Of course people will know! I look and sound like a guy! There's no way peo-" A mouth over his own swallowed up the rest of his words. Strong, cool arms wrapped around him, yanking him closer. Pushing on the chest, he tried to fight it, but his eyes fluttered closed against his will.

Just as he was enjoying the kiss, the cool lips pulled away as they turned into a teasing smirk. "It's a club, nobody will recognize you. And you get free drinks if you dress up."

"I don't have to wear this though!"

"You agreed to it last week when I was-" A fierce blush flamed across the halfa's face as he covered the ghost's lips with his hand. A white eyebrow lifted up as he felt the lips spread into a smirk once more beneath his fingers.

"That was a dirty trick Phantom." Letting his head fall so the specter couldn't see his face, he sighed heavily. "I can't believe I agreed to this," Danny muttered beneath his breath as he moved his hands from the cool face.

His blush flared once more when he felt Phantom's erection pressing up into the folds of the dress, gently prodding his flaccid length. "Just think, if I'm like this all night while I watch you at the club, imagine what it will be like when we get home," the ghost purred in his ear, the erection gently rubbing against him.

Biting his lip, Danny pushed Phantom away as he grabbed the broom stick, glad the dress concealed his own growing arousal. "Fine, let's go." Pulling the witch hat down further, he floated up and sat on the broom. He only did it to please the ghost, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

His boyfriend flew behind him, his arabian costume showing off all of his muscles and scars, fitting with the outfit perfectly. Shackles were on the glowing wrists and ankles, just adding a little more to the costume. The whole outfit made Danny's blood rush, just like what his costume did to the specter.

The witch dress and cape billowed in the wind as they flew towards the club, the flush never leaving the hybrid's face.


	6. Vampire

I loved this one soooo much. I might continue it at some point.

This one is pompous pep~

* * *

Silver hair shone in the moonlight as the tall figure walked down the street. A cell phone perched next to his ear as he talked into it, swiftly moving through the crowds. Blue eyes watch the man move below, the unique scent overriding all others. A tongue darts out to catch some of the scent, to taste it, savor it.

A breeze blows the scent more his way and he almost loses it. Almost snaps and attacks right then and there. But he can't do that. Not with all of these people around, not without complete control, because if he snaps, he would drain the man. If he drains him, then the silver haired man will be dead and won't produce anymore of the sweet blood.

And this will be the blood he can get addicted to. The blood he won't give up for anything. If he needs to, he will hide the man away so no other vampire can find him. Jumping to the next building, he continued to watch the businessman. His eyes stayed locked on the silver hair.

Then the man walks into a nice nightclub, the bouncer letting him in without a second thought. A smirk filled the vampire's face as he jumped down into the alleyway next to the club. Breaking the lock on the back door, he snuck in.

As he made his way onto the main floor, he sniffed deeply, quickly catching the scent he was already addicted to. Music pulsed as lights scattered and moved across the people in the room. Blue eyes scanned the room as his nose took in the different scents. When he walked across the floor, multiple people attempted to get him to stop, but he ignored them as he made his way to the bar.

Silver hair caught his eye once more as he took a seat next to the man. "Gin and coke," the vampire stated to the bartender. Midnight blue eyes shifted over him, the man turning to face him. His own blue eyes shifted to meet the others, a smile spreading over his lips. "Are you here alone?"

The man eyed him for a moment before answering. "Yes, and you?"

"Same, although, I was hoping I wouldn't go home alone tonight." His words made the silver haired man's eyes widen for just a fraction, otherwise his face was blank.

"Quite forward, aren't you?"

Danny laughed, truly amused by him. It had been a while since anyone had made him laugh. "Why beat around the bush when it's going to be said anyway," he shrugged his shoulders as he took his drink, his lips touching the liquid, but not drinking.

"I suppose that is true. Do you know who I am?" The question was more out of curiosity than anything, but there was a hint of something else there.

"No, but I was wish to know you _thoroughly_ by the morning. My name is Danny," he extended his hand, their eyes locking as he waited.

The business man hesitated, his instincts probably telling him to run, but very few actually listened. And curiosity shined in those midnight blue eyes as he slowly took the hand and shook it. A spark jumped through the vampire at the touch, surprising him. That hadn't happened before.

"Vlad Masters," the man stated with a smile. Danny wanted to laugh. He was the vampire but his prey was the one with the name.

"Your name does sound familiar, are you well known?" It was true, the name did strike a bell, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it from.

Vlad took a drink of his whiskey before he replied with a smile. "Yes, I'm the owner of multi-million dollar companies. Leading in advancements of technology and energy."

"Oh! Dalv Co. right?"

The smile from the man made his skin tingle and he was sure if he had a beating heart, then it would be racing as well. "Correct, if you're don't know much about business I'm sure you don't know much about me."

Danny laughed as he touched the billionaire's arm. "No, I'm not really interested in business so I've only heard of your name." The man's scent increased as his hormones began to release, causing the vampire's mouth to salvate. Swallowing, he began to breath lightly through his mouth, pushing his desire away for the moment.

There was something interesting about this man, and it wasn't just his smell. They continued to talk for another hour, Vlad drinking two whiskeys while Danny pretended to drink his gin. The billionaire was far from drunk, but just enough inhibited that his senses would be dulled. Which meant his instinct to run or leave would be as well. Besides, too much alcohol in the blood didn't taste good at all. Too bitter.

Leaning up, he brushed his lips against an ear, loving the shiver it caused. "How about we head out so I can learn more about you," he purred, his hand dancing up a thigh. Danny had been using teasing touches the whole time, smelling the arousal growing since the first touch on his arm.

A smirk filled the man's face before Vlad wound his fingers into his black hair and yanked their faces together. Surprise filled the vampire before he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. It was strange, normally his prey would be so entranced with him they would just follow his lead. If they weren't, they would just stay away from him.

But this man, treated him like any other person.

It was strange and exciting at the same time. The billionaire's scent filled his nose and he felt his fangs descend, saliva filling his mouth in anticipation. A tongue swiped across the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He wanted to open his mouth, to let their tongues collide, but he couldn't. He would end up attacking the man right here.

Pulling away, he gave a smirk, hoping his fangs weren't seen in the dim light of the club. Licking his lips, he placed down enough money for both of their bills before wrapping an arm around slim hips. "How about your place? Mr. Rich and Handsome," he whispered into an ear, leaning against the warm body.

The billionaire grinned before he wrapped his own arm around the vampire's waist. Danny slipped fingers beneath the suit jacket and button up shirt, tracing shapes on the skin at Vlad's hip. Goosebumps rose beneath his fingertips and he smirked. He was led out of the club and into the cool night air. A limo was waiting for them and they quickly climbed in before the photographers could snap any pictures.

As soon as the limo took off, the vampire attacked the human. Their lips clashed as his hands untucked the button up shirt. His cool fingers danced across heated skin, a soft groan coming from the body below him. Before the tongue could touch his fangs, he moved to the jaw and throat, sucking harshly at the skin.

The feeling of blood pumping fast beneath his lips made him moan, his mouth watering as his skin buzzed with anticipation. Not yet though, he had to wait until they were behind closed doors. His mind was becoming foggy with thirst, so he focused on his growing arousal.

Thrusting their hips together, he let out a surprised moan of his own when he felt the hard, clothed cock rub against his own. It was strange and unusual, he never did this with his prey, but he couldn't seem to stop.

The billionaire ignited both his thirst and his arousal, but he was unsure of which to sate.

As the limo slowed down, Vlad pushed Danny up and off, not bothering to fix his appearance before he yanked the vampire out of the vehicle and towards the lobby of the massive apartment building. The doorman gave them a look, but said nothing as they climbed into the elevator that led to the penthouses.

A gasp of surprise slipped past his lips as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall after the doors closed. Vlad's knee moved between his thighs, rubbing his groin as warm lips assaulted his own neck. The doors to the elevator dinged and they stumbled out and into the small entryway. Vlad pulled out a pair of keys and quickly opened the door while Danny continued to rub his hands underneath the suit.

As they stumbled to the bedroom, the vampire felt his thirst increase as his skin buzzed even more. The smell was everywhere from the billionaire's home, and it made his mouth water more, saliva almost dripping down his lips.

Pushing Vlad down onto the bed, he felt his chest clench when he gazed into midnight blue eyes. It was like...the man knew what was going to happen, and Danny no longer _wanted_ to do it to him, but...his eyes grew large as the unique scent wafted all around him. He needed to do it, his thirst was too high, and could hardly control himself from just draining the human.

His lips assaulted the neck, sucking harshly to get the blood flowing to the spot before he would sink his fangs in. Strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly, as if in preparation. Swallowing, he took a deep breath to keep his head somewhat clear and in control. "I'm sorry…"

Opening his mouth wide, he let his fangs graze the spot before he quickly sunk them in. The body tensed slightly, but he made no struggle, a soft groan of pain from the billionaire filled the air.

The taste hit his tongue, and he froze for a moment before slowly sucking down the strange blood. The metallic tang of familiar human blood hit his tongue, but also something else. Something he had only tasted a handful of times. Something he had never tasted _with_ blood before or from a human.

Ectoplasm.

The faint spark of the ectoplasm and tang of metallic human blood filled his mouth as he slowly sucked, forcing himself to keep control. The taste was more than addicting and the best he had ever had before. He found himself gently stroking the man's arm with one hand and the side of Vlad's neck he wasn't currently drinking from to comfort the billionaire as it happened; it wasn't something he had ever done for his prey.

"Daniel," Vlad muttered softly, causing his blue eyes to snap open as he stopped drinking. As gently as he could, he pulled out his fangs, letting his mouth fill with saliva before licking the wound to help it close. To his surprise, the blood had already stopped flowing and the puncture marks looked to be closing already. Once the few drops of blood that had escaped his mouth were licked up, he hovered over the neck for a few seconds before pulling back. Why was he upset? He had just drunk the best blood he had ever encountered, but at the last minute, Danny decided he didn't want to harm this human. It was strange and somewhat frightening.

"I'm sorry…" the vampire muttered as he met the man's eyes. Danny's breath hitched when he saw the pupil-less red eyes gazing into his own. "You're not...full human," he whispered, his blue eyes searching the ones below him.

A tired smile filled the billionaire's face as the red eyes faded back to midnight blue. "No. I'm not. And you're not human either."

"Vampire," he supplied lamely.

Vlad chuckled softly, causing Danny's skin to buzz and him to glance away in slight...embarrassment? He wasn't sure, but he was feeling strange things and knew nothing about. "I figured that much out," Vlad stated softly. A warm hand touched his cool cheek, moving his face back to the man's.

"And you?" He was dying to know exactly what the billionaire was, although he had a guess, but how was that even possible?

"Half ghost. Although I get the feeling you're not completely surprised by that." There was a knowing look in Vlad's eyes as he brushed some of his stray silver hair out of his eyes.

Gently shaking his head, he got up and helped Vlad sit up as well. "I've tasted ectoplasm before, but I've never tasted both together." He felt the hybrid's pulse, making sure he didn't drink too much.

"I can say that as far as I know, I'm one of a kind. Although, you're quite unique yourself. A vampire that actually apologizes for drinking blood? Never seen that before."

"You're the first I've apologized to in a long time." Then the last part of the statement hit him. "You've met other vampires?" That surprised him the most, meeting a vampire and living without becoming one was rare. Although, if his blood had been sucked before, maybe his ghost abilities allowed him to not turn. Or die.

"A few, but I do have to admit that was my first time letting one drink from me." He winced when he touched the puncture marks, causing Danny to flinch.

He rubbed the back of his neck before he stood. "You know, the fact you knew I was a vampire, but let me drink from you bothers me. We can discuss it later, do you have any onions or garlic?"

Vlad rose a silver brow as he watched Danny move towards the kitchen. "Yes both, why do you ask?"

"Because I get the feeling you're not going to let me go and I'm not leaving anyway, so I need something to keep your scent from distracting me. And eating these will make you not smell as tasty."

Laughter followed him into the kitchen as he looked for the items to cook something simple for the man. His entire body buzzed as he thought of the billionaire in the other room.

Danny knew his life would never be the same after this.


	7. Trick or Treat

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

"Phantom, please? I can't make it to the door quick enough and my parents want me to hand out candy while they patrol." The ghost sighed as he sat next to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was currently pouting and begging him to help. He had broken his leg two weeks before so they couldn't go to the Halloween Dance at the high school. The human's parents had suggested handing out candy as something to do.

Well, with him still on crutches, Danny was stuck sitting on the stoop to hand out the candy. And he was currently begging him to sit there with him.

"Danny, I shouldn't just be sitting there where everyone can see me. What if they come up to get my attention and end up hurting you? And it won't be good to just sit there very long with your leg hurt." His boyfriend had gotten a little hurt or pushed aside before, when fans of the ghost hero would run up to him and maul almost anyone who would get in the way, mostly Danny. But when the raven hair was stuck and couldn't move, then the ghost wouldn't be seen next to him while he was still injured, not when it would just make it worse.

It was his fault his leg was broken in the first place.

The teen sighed as he grabbed the bowl of candy on the table next to the front door. "It'll be fine, you can just stay invisible. We didn't get to go to the dance and I want to spend time with you. Besides, my leg is fine." The raven hair tried to juggle the bowl and opening the door while on crutches, but easily lost his balance.

Darting to his boyfriend, Phantom caught him and the bowl of candy before either could crash to the ground. His core was thrumming fast from the slight fear. Breathing heavily, he righted Danny and held onto the candy. "Okay, I'll stay. But if your leg starts bothering you, we're going straight inside and watching a movie or something instead."

The smile that filled Danny's face made his core thrum faster as ectoplasm filled his cheeks. Turning invisible, he helped the teen out onto the stoop, placing the bowl right next to him. His legs shifted to the spectral tail and wrapped around the human's waist, his head resting on his warm shoulder while his arms wrapped around the lean chest.

It was a good thing that Danny was wearing a jacket. Having a ghost wrapped around him with the autumn wind would probably have caused a cold. And he wasn't about to let his boyfriend get sick if he could help it. He had a broken leg, why make it worse?

Phantom whispered into the human's ear while he passed out candy causing little giggles and laughs to escape the teen. About half way through trick or treat, Danny began to shiver. Without hesitation, the ghost appeared and grabbed the bowl of half filled candy and his boyfriend. As he phased inside, he placed the candy on the table near the door and flew Danny over to the couch.

Danny laughed as he was gently placed on the couch. "Phantom! I'm fine, I can keep handing out candy." The specter said nothing as he turned off all the lights and then turned on the tv. He phased off the human's jacket, jeans, and shoes before throwing a fleece blanket over him. Being sure to prop his leg up on a pillow, he then went into the kitchen after tossing the remote to Danny.

"Find a halloween movie while I make some hot chocolate." He could practically hear Danny roll his eyes, but he smiled. It was the perfect excuse to have his boyfriend alone and snuggled up to him. And the broken leg, even though he felt guilty about that, gave him a reason to spoil Danny.

While the milk was heating up, he flew up into their room to change into a hoodie and sweatpants. Whenever they were just snuggled up, his cold skin would make his lover shiver, so Phantom made sure to wear warm but comfy clothes to help. Once the hot chocolate was finished, he made his way back into the living room.

"Thanks," Danny grinned and went to grab the offered treat. Phantom pulled it out of reach, causing a confused look to cross his lover's face. "Uh," he muttered.

"It's Halloween, what do you say when you want something sweet?" He gave a teasing grin as he leaned close.

The raven hair smirked before leaning up and capturing his cool lips with warm ones. "Trick or treat. Ah, I guess I said it after getting my treat," Danny stated with a cheeky grin, causing Phantom to laugh.

"Say it again," Phantom urged, an idea forming in his mind.

Tilting his head, Danny stared up at the specter. Phantom took a drink of the hot chocolate just as the teen opened his mouth. "Trick or treat-" he was cut off as Phantom pressed their lips together, gently prying them open to let the liquid move from his mouth to the one below. The teen startled before grabbing Phantom's face in his hands to hold him still. Danny quickly drank the hot chocolate before licking both of their lips. His blue eyes slightly glazed.

"How's it taste?" The ghost asked with a smirk as he sat down next to his boyfriend. Handing the teen his drink, he wound their fingers together, giving them a light squeeze.

"The best I've ever had," he commented as he sipped his drink.

Phantom gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, because it came from your mouth." Danny's blue eyes didn't leave the tv as he said it, but a light blush filled his cheeks.

Phantom laughed as he leaned closer to Danny, his core thrumming with pure happiness.


	8. Moon

I can't describe how much I loved this one and it will probably end up as a chapter fic/au thingy. Much like the vampire one...

I have too many ideas, it will probably take me years to write everything.

* * *

A gentle wind blew across the night sky as the clouds slowly began to dissipate. The sound of leaves rustling coupled with soft growling filled the silence. Midnight blue eyes gazed down at the shaking form, unsure what to do to help, but knowing he wasn't going to leave. Raven hair was slowly turning white as baby blue eyes turned neon green. The human limbs were stretching as the face began to elongate.

"Vlad," it came out more a snarl than his name. "Leave! Before...it's too late," the changing human growled out, trying to move himself away from the billionaire.

"I'm not leaving you."

Danny snapped his fangs, barring them at the man. "What if I hurt you?!"

The man gave a soft smile. "I know you won't."

Arms wrapped tighter around himself as he tried to hold off the change. The moon had yet to show, but some of the beams made it through the clouds, sending him into a state in between forms. His body shook with the effort and the transformation. "_I_ don't know that...leave," he muttered out, his breathing becoming ragged as he tried to fight it.

Vlad's hands twitched from wanting to comfort and help the teen, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop the transformation. He would just have to help after it was completed.

Many of the supposed werewolf legends were wrong. It was true that they transformed on a full moon, but that was only the first time they would transform. Werewolf genes are passed down through families, not by being bit. Danny had been born into a werewolf family. However, those genes were supposed to have long died out. Only one relative on his father's side had been a werewolf six generations ago, but he had mated with a human. And all the family from then on mated with other humans. The werewolf genes had become unstable and seemed to die out around the fourth generation ago; too diluted to actually do anything.

Until they came across the old mage. She had said that Danny was the one destined to take the form of the werewolfs in over a hundred years to rebuild the race; born and given the magic to transform. And the only werewolf in centuries with the ability to infect a human. The previous werewolfs that had venom in their fangs, were the alphas. It was a rare occurrence, even more so since very few true werewolves were left.

They had spoken to the mage for hours at that time, learning all they could from lost history of the race. Werewolf knowledge of any kind was uncommon, but correct knowledge was rare. They found out that the teen would have his first transformation when he would turn 17. The first full moon after that birthday was the date of his first transformation.

Tonight.

They learned all of this when the teen was only 13, just barely growing into a man at that point. And they thought they had prepared for it, gathered all the knowledge they could. But Vlad underestimated how little he could do. How little he could help.

And now he had to just stay back and watch as his young lover transformed into something they only knew so much about and had never seen. None of the werewolf villages they went to would show them their transformation. And none of them believed him. It wasn't surprising considering the reasons.

The destined one was to have pure white fur and bright green eyes. When werewolves changed, their hair color was their fur color and same for the eyes. Danny's hair color was black and his eyes were blue. The complete opposite. And it was unheard of for a werewolf to change hair or eye color while transforming.

Yet, it was happening.

Just then, the moon moved from behind the clouds, causing a loud yell to rip from the teen's throat. His whole body seemed to explode as he suddenly transformed. Vlad stepped back when it happened, startled. His eyes were wide as he watched Danny shake his head, seeming to clear it before toxic green eyes looked around.

The young werewolf stood just as tall as he, their eyes meeting. White fur covered the whole body, shining in the moonlight. Danny growled lowly as he took small, tentative steps towards the man. "Daniel?" Green eyes widened a fraction before narrowing, seeming to try to understand something. "Little badger, can you understand me?"

Danny stared at him for a moment. Then a white blur lashed at him, pushing him to the ground. Vlad fell with a grunt, the massive paws pinning him down. "Daniel! It's me, I-" He was cut off when a large, wet tongue licked the whole side of his face. The werewolf then leaned down to nuzzle him, the fur tickling his skin. Laughing, he ran his fingers through it, noticing it felt just as soft as the teen's hair. "I don't believe it was necessary to lick me, but I understand."

A huge weight seemed to lift from his chest as he cuddled with Danny and trying to communicate in this form. There had been a million worries, but the most, was if the teen would remember him or keep enough of his mind to stay in control. They had a long way to go, but so long as Danny stayed Danny, even in werewolf form, they would get through it all somehow.


	9. Candy

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

Phantom stared gloomily down at the human, his cheek resting on his hand. Danny had gone trick or treating with his friends, but the ghost hero had been out making sure the other ghosts wouldn't cause too much trouble for everyone. Despite many protests, the teen had proclaimed that he and his friends weren't too old for trick or treating. Turns out many of the teens milk it out until they're adults. This would be the last year which was why they had been so forceful on going.

Now Danny was going through his candy with his friends on the floor, Phantom floating in the air behind him on his side. Tucker separated anything that wasn't chocolate out for trading, Sam didn't like chocolate except for dark, so she separated that out. Danny loved all of the candy so he just picked out the few he didn't care for.

Lazy green eyes drifted over the costumes, appreciating the effort despite his annoyance. Tucker had gone as Iron Man, the suit almost an exact, and working, replica. The goth girl had gone as a steampunk robin hood. And Danny had gone as spiderman. All superheros in some way.

The sound of laughter pulled him out of his thoughts as he glanced over the teen's shoulder to see the friends throwing candy at each other. Rolling his eyes, he floated closer to his boyfriend, his annoyance growing when Danny didn't notice him.

"Here Danny, try this one. It's a really expensive sour candy and it tastes amazing," Sam stated as she tossed him the candy. He caught it with a small thanks before unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

Phantom grabbed the raven hair's chin and forced their lips together, sucking the gasp and candy into his mouth. His tongue played with the sour candy, working away the coating to get to the sour part before pushing his tongue and the candy back into the teen's mouth. Danny shivered, but he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the candy. Or perhaps both.

The specter leaned away just enough so their lips were brushing. Licking the human's lips, he smiled. "You're right, it is amazing." He pulled fully away before melding his legs together into the spectral tail and wrapping it around Danny's waist. His upper body resting on the teen's hot back while his arms lazily looped around his neck.

A slight glance up showed that both Sam and Tucker had blushes on their faces. "Aheh, sorry guys, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to Phantom…" The human trailed off as he tried to rub the back of his neck, a nervous trait, his hand accidentally brushing against the ghost's mouth. The hero licked the hand before resting his head back on the shoulder.

He felt Danny shudder before pulling his hand away, discreetly placing his bag in front of his crotch. Phantom chuckled silently as he watched the blush spread to his lover's ears. The three teenagers went back to trading and sorting candy, making sure to include the ghost.

Danny even shared his candy and Phantom would give him a kiss in thanks, causing the blush to increase once again. When the ghost let his tail lie near the human's crotch, the teen would shift a little, trying to keep his arousal from growing. It was payback for his lover ignoring him.

And being ignored was worth the punishment he got to give out.

The candy was just a plus.


	10. Scream

Just gonna slide a little warning here-

**WARNING**-Mention and slight showing of torture and violence-**WARNING**

This one is pompous pep~

Sorta...

* * *

A groan escaped parted lips, droplets of blood falling from a busted lip. Standing shakily to his feet, he made sure to not meet the other's eyes. They would pull him in like they always do. Offer comfort when there would be little. Give him the hope and illusion that everything was okay. When it was anything but.

Rough hands gripped the front of his suit jacket, shaking him before an acidic voice spoke.

"You're pathetic. 25 years after you got your ghost powers and you still don't know how to handle them. Yet you had the nerve to offer me lessons and guidance when we first met." Ice covered the front of his suit and worked its way over his chest and up his neck. Just as his body began to shiver, the hands threw him into the ground once more.

Despite the pain and cold of the ice, he didn't dare to melt it.

Black converse entered his vision and before the man realized what was going on, handcuffs were being placed on his wrists. Not just any handcuffs, but the ghost proof ones. His stomach sank. Danny had never used anything but his own power on him. What did he have in mind that would require him to be handcuffed?

He was then phased into an empty room a floor up and about twenty feet over. A harsh kick to his side had him doubled over in pain once more, his breath knocked from his lungs. His ponytail was yanked, bringing his blue eyes up to meet glowing green. The teen was still in his human form, but his emotions were so high, his ghost eyes were activated.

Dread entered all of the billionaire's body, causing him to cringe slightly. "If you can't tell, I'm pissed at what you did. Telling my parents? Who gave you the fucking right?" His hair was yanked back even harder, forcing his neck at an awkward angle. "I'm not going to let you off easy tonight." The voice was strangely even, but not in a good way.

A scream of pain left his throat without him realizing it as he was shocked, his body convulsing. "Like that? It's my ghostly stinger. After I found it, I kept it hidden from everyone. Even you. I guess it's like your electric shock, but mine is more ectoplasm based than core based." For another time that night, he was dropped to the ground, little jolts of energy still running through his body.

Vlad's screams of pain came far between at first, but as the pain increased as his mental and emotional state dwindled, they came more often. He gave up a few hours in to hold back his voice. There was no point. Nobody could hear him, but it helped him bear through the pain.

All of the pain.

Tears ran down his face as he imagined Danny's pain once again. His heart clenched as his thoughts took a turn he tried so hard to usually stop. There was no point trying to stop it though. Not tonight. Not after what he did and how the teen was feeling at the moment. If anything, he probably deserved it in some twisted way. Vlad had to keep telling himself that, otherwise, he might lose his mind.

His screams continued to echo throughout the night, filling the still air of the mansion.


	11. Death

The title is death, you can't expect me to not write angst.

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

It wasn't a topic that was brought up between them or discussed. Taboo almost. And it had been that way their whole relationship. The two of them respected it and kept it in the back of their minds. Filed away, possibly to never be spoken about. Hoped to never be spoken about.

That hope had been crushed when they found out Danny had cancer.

Not from ectoplasm poisoning or anything, just a fluke thing. It wasn't genetic or seemed to be caused by anything specific. He didn't have long to live though, as it was lung cancer. A few months at the most. Unless they could get a transplant, but that seemed unlikely. He wouldn't make it far enough up the list to survive the surgery.

Currently, they sat in the teen's hospital room, watching tv and cuddling. Maddie and Jack had protested to the ghost being there after they found out the relationship, but Danny wouldn't stand down. Phantom would be with him all the time, no matter what.

And he had been,

And will be.

The ghost hero had changed out of his suit when his boyfriend was first diagnosed. Putting his hero duties aside. Valerie had easily taken up his duties and did well by herself. Now, he usually wore skinny jeans, a green shirt and a black zip up hoodie. Neon green converse covering his feet.

They had gone shopping together to pick out his outfit. Of course they didn't need to actually buy anything, just try things on to see how they looked. When they got home, Phantom altered his appearance, changing the suit to regular clothes.

His converse and jacket lied on the floor at the moment as one of his hands wound through the raven hair, gently massaging the teen's scalp. Their legs were entwined and warm arms were wrapped around his torso. His other hand rested on a thin waist, ignoring how he felt more bone than muscle and fat.

"Danny, we should talk about...it," Phantom stated softly, his arms tightening briefly before pulling back to look into bright blue eyes.

Those eyes searched his own for a moment before Danny sighed, his body showing just how exhausted he was, despite his personality and demeanor. "I know...what...Phantom…" He didn't know what to say, that much was obvious.

"I can't," the ghost bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I can't live without you. Er, exist without you." His green eyes shifted back to the blue, his hand cupping a soft cheek. "But I don't know what to do. How to make sure you come back...if you want to that is."

The raven hair didn't speak and for once, his face and eyes didn't give anything away. His eyes only showed him in deep thought. After a few minutes of silence, Danny sighed, his eyes falling closed. "I don't want to die, or stop existing, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make sure I come back, or to not die." A shaky breath left the teen, his breathing becoming more ragged than normal. "I don't want to lose you. Or to leave you behind. It's not fair that I don't get all the time I want with you. Our lives or afterlives. I know I'm young, but I know I love you. With all my heart and-" Tears slipped down Danny's cheeks, his emotions getting the better of him. His throat catching from his soft crying spurred on a soft coughing fit.

Phantom gently rubbed his back as he coughed, holding out a tissue to catch any blood he would cough up. Once the raven hair was okay and calm, the specter lied him back down. "I know Danny. Maybe...I can ask Vlad."

"I'm not going to take somebody's else's lungs. I know I'm young too, but-"

"I meant to make sure you come back. Form as a ghost. He would know more about it and if it's possible."

"Oh."

The silence pulled at them. The weight of what they were discussing and the possibilities of something not working. Of Vlad accepting or not. If there was even something they could _try_. There was no guarantee, of anything. Just that Danny was going to die.

"We have to try," he mumbled softly, his hand returning to the raven locks.

Even if Vlad helped, even if _Clockwork_ helped, there was nothing they could do if Danny's existence was supposed to end at death.

Phantom didn't know what he would do if that was Danny's fate.


	12. Crows

This one is creepy~ Perfect for Halloween :D.

* * *

Danny watched as the black birds flew around, their wings fluttering in the wind. His bow and arrow sat on his lap while he made sure his pack was secure. He didn't need any of the birds looting him while he walked.

Just as he finished and swung his pack on, the birds increased in numbers, their calls ringing through the air. Readying his bow, he glanced around, his hood falling so he could see. A shadow formed in the distance, walking through the trees. As the form got closer, the raven hair pulled his bow up in warning and in preparation.

A shape of a man began to form, a cloak billowing out behind him. The wind pulled and twisted the cloak around the man, the crows gathering overhead even more densely than before. He rose an eyebrow, confusion filling him.

Silver hair gleamed in the sunlight filtering through the trees. The red tunic showing brightly beneath the black cloak. A handsome and strong face appearing from the shadows.

Danny sighed as he lowered his bow, putting his arrow away. "It's you. A warning would have been nice."

A smirk teased those lips, the crows never stopping their dance in the sky above. "When have I ever given you a warning?"

Rolling his eyes, he stepped up to the man, his blue eyes searching. "Why did you trick me back in that town? You knew I would figure it out, but you still tried. Why?"

"I find you interesting. Something I can't seem to leave alone."

"That's not an answer," he responded, his eyes narrowing.

The man crossed his arms, his stance relaxed. "To you it may not be, but that is my reason. Even though it may not make sense even to I." A crow landed on the man's shoulder, a soft caw coming from its beak.

Eyeing the bird, he shifted his gaze back to the man. "Then why bother with me?"

"I suppose you could blame it on my personality, or many other things, but once I find something I must have, I can't let it go."

A shiver raced down his spine. That wasn't a warning or a threat. It was a promise. "How do you plan to make me stay?"

The smirk turned into an evil grin, his eyes flashing red as the bird flew from his shoulder to Danny. Gasping, he turned to run away when all of the crows descended, a swirling vortex of black and feathers surrounding him. The original crow seemed to meld into a shadow, flying at the raven hair. Pulling at his bow, he shot at it only for the arrow to go through. "What th-" His words were cut off with a painful groan as the shadow attached itself to his neck, sliding down his spine and implanting in his skin.

Scratching at it, he tried to get it off. A dark chuckle came through the vortex, the man suddenly appearing inside the crows. "Don't bother. That's a dark shadow. You are now," the silver haired man leaned down and kissed his lips. The lips on his lingered, the taste of strawberries and chocolate making their way on his tongue. As the mouth moved away, so did the crows. "Mine."

The cloak billowed more fiercely from the wind of the vortex. He stepped back, the crows moving with him, surrounding only the trickster. "My name is Vlad, dear boy, and I do believe I will be seeing you again soon."

Black and feathers condensed abruptly before the vortex swallowed the man and birds up, disappearing into the wind.


	13. Black Cat

This one is pitch pearl~

* * *

The raven haired teen was currently crouched down on the ground, trying to get the small black kitten out from under the car. Rain poured on him as mud clung to his jeans and shoes. Phantom stood behind him, tapping his foot impatiently. "Danny, it's not gonna come out, can't you just leave it?"

"No." He made a few more noises, trying to urge the kitten closer to him. It took a few small steps, little shivers running through its body from the cold. Water clung to its fur, probably causing it to be even colder.

"Why not?"

"Just a feeling that I need to save it." The kitten took a few more steps, whiskers almost touching his fingers.

The ghost sighed before floating up, watching from above while Danny urged the little thing to come out. Finally, after a few more minutes, the kitten was in his hands and curling against his chest. Standing with a triumphant smile, he put the kitten in his jacket, his hands holding it there while he hurried home.

Once they were in the small studio apartment, the teen grabbed some towels and ran into the bathroom. Starting up the hot water, he stripped and continued to hold the kitten next to his chest. When the tub was filled up half way, he climbed in, keeping the shaking kitten still against his chest.

The little thing meowed and attempted to wiggle out, but was too small and tired. Phantom phased into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Danny continued to talk softly to the kitten while he washed him off. Once the black kitten was clean, he handed him to the ghost to dry off with a towel before quickly washing himself.

"Danny, I don't remember agreeing to help you with this kitten."

The blue eyed teen rolled his eyes before giving a smirk. "If you help me, I'll do the threesome with your duplicate." Green eyes lit up as the white haired ghost quickly dried the kitten mostly off, before grabbing the hair dryer and finishing it on low heat. The kitten continued to mewl, but softer as his eyes started to slip closed.

Draining the water, he quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around his hips. Picking up the kitten, Danny held him close as he made his way back into the main room. As he sat on the bed, he made a small closed off area with pillows to keep the kitten contained. Small blue eyes slipped closed as the tiny thing curled in on itself and slept. As Danny pet the fur, he smiled.

There was just something about the kitten that made him save it. Without realizing it, he was already in love with the small ball of fur. Cool arms wrapped around his chest, a chin resting on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to keep it? I didn't know you even liked cats."

Laughing, the raven hair leaned back into the ghost. "I'm not for or against cats really, but I just had to save him."

"What's his name?" The cool breath of the specter on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Apollo."

A soft chuckle from his boyfriend made him blush. "Always space with you."

Turning his head to the side to glare, he lightly pinched the ghost hero. "Will you help me take care of him?"

A gloved hand grabbed his cock, giving it a squeeze through the towel. Danny moaned softly at the touch. "After we have that threesome you promised me." The blush spread as he glanced down at the kitten.

"We can't move hi-" A duplicate appeared in front of him and swallowed the rest of his words as lips met his own.

The original behind him spoke. "It's fine, we do have a couch after all." Without warning he was lifted up and placed on the couch. Despite the blush, he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He had seen the look in those green eyes when the kitten had meowed at him. Phantom was just in love with Apollo as much as he was.

What fits better with a ghost than a black cat?


	14. BAT!

This one is pompous pep~

* * *

"Hurry and get it Daniel."

"Vlad, you need to chill. It won't-"

"It doesn't matter what it will and will not do, you need to get rid of it. Now."

"Whatever fruitloop." The young halfa rolled his eyes as he shrugged out of the man's grip and floated towards the little creature. Raising his hands, he slowly reached for it. Holding his hand near its feet, he smiled when it clung to his him instead of the ledge it had been resting on.

As Danny floated down, he smirked at the billionaire's expression. "I can't believe you're scared of it." Turning his hand around, he got a closer look, realizing the little creature was a he.

"Yeah well, everyone has their irrational fears, now don't they?" Vlad cleared his throat as he backed up, his eyes never leaving the little bat clinging to Danny's hand. He still couldn't believe bats scared the older hybrid. It was kind of ironic considering his ghost form was a vampire.

"Vlad, he won't hurt you. Besides, we can't take him outside until dusk. He's nocturnal."

"What?"

"He's nocturnal…?" Danny gave the man a look, confused.

"No, why did you call that thing a he?"

The ghost hero couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Oh come on fruitloop!" Wiping a tear away, he phased down into the basement with the bat. "Stop being so crazy."

Vlad phased down after him, his brow furrowing as he watched the animal from afar. Grabbing some rope from the cellar, he formed a small net. Hanging it on the ceiling above an empty space in the wine cellar, he helped the bat onto it. "There, now he can rest here until night."

The whole time, the billionaire watched him, his eyes weary. Once Danny was in the living room, he transformed before Vlad grabbed the back of his shirt and quickly flew him to the nearest bathroom. "Vlad?" He was ignored as the man phased off his clothes and pushed him towards the shower. "Vlad! What are you-"

"I refuse to touch you until you clean yourself of that disgusting creature's filth."

Danny once again rolled his eyes as he started the shower. Once he was in the water, he yanked the older halfa to him and kissed him, their lips sliding against one another's. When they pulled apart, the ghost hero grinned. "You'll still kiss me though," Danny teased with a smirk.

Vlad was the one to roll his eyes this time. "You didn't kiss the bat," a pause. "...did you?"

"No, why woul-" A soft squeak filled their ears as their gazes turned towards the bathroom. The bat floated there, a small hint of black light surrounding it's form. "Huh, it's a ghost bat."

Pink mist filled the shower as the billionaire teleported out of the room. Danny's laughter echoed off the walls while the bat squeaked happily to him.


	15. Spells & Curses

Sooo if anybody knows what the ship name to this could be, please let me know, cuz I have yet to find it.

Happy Halloween!

The sequel to Halloween Treat will be posted shortly~

* * *

Danny stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Really, he shouldn't have been so careless, but still, it was ridiculous. The colored lights of magic flew across the room, shattering things on contact. His teacher and best friend fought each other, ducking behind furniture to avoid being hit.

Vlad's hand glowed pink with his magic as Phantom's glowed green, their eyes reflecting the light. Danny stood in the doorway, watching them destroy the classroom. His mind racing with how it came to this and how to stop it. When a curse hit both of them, causing their skin to change to green and red, the teen had enough.

"Stop!" The two froze, their heads turning over to where the raven hair was standing. "What's the point of fighting?" He was shaking, the incoming conversation weighing heavily on his mind.

The two looked at one another before standing straight, the glow on their hands dimming until it went out. "I suppose he has a point."

Phantom crossed his arms, glaring at the man. "I hate to agree with you…" A green eye turned on him, anger and hurt flashing there. "Why?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk about this somewhere else. Like Mr. Master's office?" He glanced to the teacher, his eyes hopeful. The man straightened his suit before nodding. The teacher's hand glowed once more, fixing their skin color and the classroom before they left. As they were led to the office, an awkward silence filled the air. None of them knew what to say that could pass the time until Danny explained himself.

Only their footsteps and breathing filled the silence, the walk seeming to take twice as long as it really did.

Vlad held open the door for both teens before locking it behind them. The teacher and best friend sat on the couch while he sat on the chair across from them, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I'm sorry, for lying to you, but I...I do love you. Both of you. I guess that's why I kept it going. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't...just give either one of you up." Sighing heavily, he let his head hang. "And now I've lost both of you." Tears gathered in his eyes, but he fought hard to keep them from falling. It was his own fault. It's not that he should have been careful, he shouldn't have done it at all. And now, there was no fixing it. It was his own fault for seeing that seer and learning that his fate was tied to the both of them. He had been confused, why would he have two crushes at the same time? Then it all turned out his heart was made for two, not one.

Danny didn't catch the look his two loves shared, but he glanced up in surprise when both were hugging him. "Danny, do you remember when I was dating that person older than me? The person I couldn't talk about, even to you?" He nodded, afraid of his voice not holding up.

"That was I," Vlad stated, his voice soft and understanding. His head snapped up to look at the both of them, his blue eyes wide.

"You two were...but I...it…" his words failed him as he gazed at both of them and their soft smiles. The raven hair's heart pounded hard against his ribs, hoping that what he thought they said was true.

Phantom had a cheeky smile as he gazed away, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, we were dating for a while. The only reason we stopped was because we were afraid of getting caught. Now that we're seniors, I guess that kept Vlad from worrying too much with you."

The older man nodded, a strange smile on his face. His eyes calculating. "That is true. It is still a risk as you two are my students, but…" The tone had Danny on the edge of his seat, his heart in his throat. What could the man be thinking?

Vlad raised a hand and stroked his goatee, his eyes distant as he thought about it. A few minutes passed before he made a decision. "Have you two ever heard of polyamory?" The two teens shook their heads, confused. "Not a surprise, but no matter. It's when three people, or more, are all in a relationship together. All three care for one another and are intimate with each other. Everyone is equal and it's just like a relationship with one other person, but instead with two." Midnight blue eyes moved between both of the teens, allowing the explanation to sink in. Danny's heart rate quickened as he swallowed thickly.

Would Phantom agree? Disagree? How would it even work? Could they do it? A million questions were running through his mind as he let his eyes fall to the ground. His stomach was in knots while his heart raced. Were Phantom and Vlad tied together with him like he was to them?

"Would you two like to consider being in that type of relationship with all three of us?"

The question hung in the air, it's weight bearing down on all of them. "Hell yeah." Danny turned wide eyed and shocked to his best friend, well now, lover. "I get both of you, there's no fucking way I wouldn't take that."

"Phantom, please, language." Green eyes rolled as the mischievous smirk was back as Vlad chastised him.

Happy tears filled his blue eyes as Danny laughed, throwing his arms around his white haired lover. "I'm sorry for everything, really, I should have just talked to you," the raven hair mumbled into the neck, fighting his own tears. He felt Vlad wrap his arms around the both of them. A relieved and shaky sigh left his lips.

This was something he never pictured. Not in a million years. He didn't even know it was possible to be in a three way relationship. But now that he knew, he would never have to live without either of them.

"You really put a spell on both of us Daniel," Vlad breathed into his ear, his tone full of happiness.

Phantom and Danny laughed, causing the teacher to laugh along with them. The awkward air was completely gone and filled with a comfortable one. They stayed like that for a long time just enjoying each other; the sun began to set out the window, alerting them to the time.

Just as they pulled away, Vlad gave them each stern looks. "You both realize we have to be extra cautious? As I said before, even if you are close to being adults, you two are both still my students. This could cause a lot of trouble if we are discovered. For all of us. And spells won't help us. Nothing during school hours or anywhere on campus. If we all wish to spend time together, it is to be either in that room I showed you, in town, or at my home. Even then, we must be careful."

"We'll be careful. I'm not going to lose you two when I just got you," Danny muttered softly, his face flushing.

Phantom's eyes lit up, a thought occurring to him. "So you mean Danny and I can do stuff like normal teens, liking skipping class to fuck-"

"Phantom!"

Phantom ignored Danny to keep talking. "We just can't do it with you like we want to. So that means sex with all of us is going to be far apart…"

"Is that all you think about?" The raven hair asked his best friend. The white haired teen smirked while Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Just because you two are hormonal teenagers doesn't mean you should act like one," Vlad stated, his voice a little amused.

"But being hormonal teenagers means we can keep going and _going_," Phantom purred, licking his lips while Danny blushed. He knew that Phantom and Vlad had gone that far, but he was still inexperienced. The most he had done was a few kisses, nothing else. Of course his two lovers had already done that with each other, not to mention other people. So both of them were experienced, while he was not. The raven hair suddenly felt inadequate compared to the both of them.

Vlad's tone was teasing just as much when he responded. "If I have to put you on a lease Phantom, I will."

"Kinky," the white hair purred.

Shifting a little in his seat, he moved his eyes to the ground, a soft blush on his face. Phantom had always thought he had gone that far with Sam when they dated, but it never happened. Nothing did really, just a handful of kisses. And that's all he had done with the both of them. It wasn't because he didn't want to it just never happened or the opportunity didn't pass by. Embarrassment filled him. He was 17! He should have at least gone farther than a simple kiss by now.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Vlad was gazing at him with worried eyes. Phantom had turned his own green eyes on him. His heart thudded happily as he gazed at his two loves. A smile pulled his lips as he shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just can't believe I have the both of you." He could worry about that another time. He wouldn't get much quality time with all three of them, so why worry about something that probably didn't matter?

They thought Danny had put them under a spell, when it was the opposite. They had charmed him instead.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
